<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Stuffed by hitokiridarkempress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471608">Double Stuffed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress'>hitokiridarkempress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 Stephens and 1 Tony, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Evil!Stephen vs Good!Stephen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, RIP Tony's Ass, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with Stephen and his evil counterpart at the same time sounded like a good idea at the time...</p>
<p>Evil!Stephen and Good!Stephen keeps fighting on who gets Tony for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Stuffed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year! Thank fuck that bullshit year finally ended. To start off the new year, enjoy this small fic.</p>
<p>Idea came from seeing the what if trailer with evil Stephen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony Stark does a lot of stupid things. But in his defense, he learned from his mistakes. He can also admit that he does stupid things (regardless of whatever lies Rhodey tells). Being in a relationship with Stephen Strange is decidedly one of the best things in his life and is no way stupid. The sex is fantastic and getting all the cuddles is worth all the bullshit he’s been through. Tony is thoroughly enjoying his cuddle time with Stephen until-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right! Your time’s up. It’s my turn to have Tony! Get out of him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony feels suddenly empty and cold, and he sees Stephen being thrown off the bed. Right before he finds his face smushed against the pillow and instantly felt his cheeks clap. First, ow…rude…and kinda hot but what the? Oh, right. Today is Tuesday; it’s other Stephen’s day to pound him into the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being passed around between Stephen and his evil counterpart however, is indeed one of the most stupid things he’s ever done. In his defense, Evil!Stephen (or Dick, because frankly Evil!Stephen is a massive dick though and through) would not leave and his Stephen was about to throw his magic hands. 2 Stephens fighting over little old him is really not worth Earth getting blown up over a booty call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frankly he’s just getting ping-ponged and his poor ass is the ball. The 2 dick paddles hit harder every time he’s getting passed around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting his cheeks clapped every day hurts.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen just threw a pillow at the other Stephen’s head. “You couldn’t wait until after Tony gets fed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Stephen simply stopped the pillow in mid-air and continues to rail into Tony, not even looking at his direction. There’s only one thing he wants to see and seeing his own face is not it. “It’s your own fault that you couldn’t keep up the schedule, and you had him all day yesterday. It’s MY turn, and I’ll prove to you Tony likes me better than you! You only cuddle him; I do much more than you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just jealous that Tony prefers to sleep in MY arms and doesn’t want to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well he’s technically <em>not wrong…</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tony knows fully damn well that his universe’s Stephen is a gentleman and treats him like the pillow princess he deserved. But other Stephen is more of a “Wham! Bam! Thank you Mam!” Is it more fun? Yes, but he still wants cuddles damn it! And other Stephen’s idea of cuddling is basically rocking himself to sleep with his penis. Right after he saw them spooning and decided he wanted some of that. But you know…feelings…ew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That and the two stupid(ly) jealous morons are constantly trying to one up each other by wearing Tony out so that the other can’t enjoy their designated Tony fun time. Tony took back everything he said about the pseudo-science and unproven claims on aphrodisiacs. Fuck it, if it works who’s he to judge? Just give him the Horny Goat Weed, ginseng, and whatever plant that exists. He can figure the science later. A lot of small communities got a giant makeover and everyone is happy (mostly).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting his cheeks clapped while hearing the same argument is really killing the mood. Tony’s mouth automatically shouted, “My ass is big enough to fit both of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pounding stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Tony turns his head and sees 2 identical evil smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony’s mind finally comprehended what he had just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleep is no longer for the weak. Tony takes back everything bad he said about sleep if he could finally be knocked out and not be feeling like a double-stuffed crème filled sandwich. Everything hurts, and when everything is over. He’s still sandwiched between the 2 men with their dicks firmly making themselves comfortable in its new home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least he’s getting cuddles.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Tony, your sacrifice was not in vain. Both Stephens are happy, just use more lube next time.</p>
<p>Reviews are much appreciated. At least spread the good vibes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>